Ill find you
by L and misa for eternity
Summary: Its redone from my other story.this is a what if story. what if L put misa's parents murder to justics instead of Light. .


_Disclaimer- I don't own Death note. or L & misa. cause they belong Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata! but if i did L and misa would be together, and alive. and light would be gone but sadily i don't sigh!_

**Summary: this is a what if story. what if L put misa's parents murder to justics istead of Light.**

**I'll find you**

misa was looking down sadily. haven lost her entire family & the case against her family's murder. when suddenly a small boy ran up to her. misa-san! he handed her a piece of the news paper. she then look down at it & read. The accused yoichi,Tamura! who was accused & cleared of murdering famouse idol Misa! Amane's family. has confused to their murders. it was because of detective L's cunning power of deductive skills. that we were able to trap him into a confuion. said the kansai P.D. & now that this case is officialily closed.

we'll be holden his excution. this afternoon. she smiled as that. finally she cried into her hands. finally they can rest & piece.***************************************

Ahh! she sceamed. as she continued to run as the crazed psychopath chased after her. stop chaseing me! get away. she sceamed in she ran down the alley.I heard it. he finlly said, I heard you say you wanted to die misa. I never said anything like that. she cried out. as she kept running. she heard a siren & turned around & seen the killers face. hold it. your my A.D. she gasp. I'm gonna die for you. he said, as she was running she hit a dead end a blocked fence. she kept banging on it tring to get through it.

come on your parents are waiting for you in heaven. he said as he flicked open the knife. suddenly he felt something. as he clenched his chest in pain he fell over held the fence fearsly. waiting for his move to end it all. when nothing happend, she opened her eyes & seen him grasping his chest. in pain. as he fell over & stoped moving.& then a black note book fell from the sky. she slowly droped to her knees & sighed in then got up & started to leave and never return. when she noticed a black note book laying a few steps before her motionless hisatated at first. & then slowly reached to pick it up. when she had it in her hand she started to open it. & seen one name in it. it was the name of her A.D. Ryotaro,sakashi!

she then looked around her & seen a strange white skeleton. she screamed & fell backwards. as she stared at it. it has silver hair with violet ends, Amber eyes & strange markings on it's face. MISA, AMANE! it said in a deep voice. your life has been extended for now. he said! are you angel she asked innocently. No i'm a shinigami! he said, as he shake's he's head no. a shinigami she answered back. her face broke into a smile, it's cool! she said. A human whoes name is written in this note book.....shall die he said.***************************************************************************

_Am i dreaming. asked misa innocently. as she stared at the shinigami in her room. towering over her. no said the shinigami . hey mu what's your name! misa started to say.I'm called rem! hey rem if shinigami's only have one death note then where did mine come from. rem's eyes locked with hers. & started to tell gelus's storyThere once was a shinigami named Gelus fell in love with a girl from the human world. he would spend all his time staring at her from the shinigami realm. until the day came that she would die. i stayed by him because i was interested on how she would die. i never amagined she'd be stabed to death. but gelus couldn't stand the thought of her dead so in the last moment he wrote her attackers name down in his book & doing so ended his life as well. because shinigami only exist to take human life away. when he died he turned to sand & his remaining life span was transferred to hers. & i promised Gelus i would look after her.**********************************_

As i'm staring at rem in front of me. he said that this note book belong to another shinigami named gelus. and he was in love with me & couldn't bear to see me die. so he sacrificed himself for me. thats so sweet yet so sad she thought. Misa are you listening to me said the raspy voice of rem the shinigami. yes rem. so the one who saved me was a shinigami named gelus. yes said rem. that's why this death note is yours. to use to you advantage. I know just what to do. she exclaim excitly as she turned on her computer. What are you doing misa. she started typing on the computer. I'm tring to find data on the last kira killings. but its just no use. if only i knew who he was. she sighed in frustdration. misa if your intrested there is a way for you to see peoples life span. really she said excited what do i have to do rem. misa there is one catch. if you were to do this then you would have to give up half of your remaining life to me. she hisatated for a moment until she thought of helping L. I'll do it. rem lets make the deal. are you sure misa. lets do it i'm ready. rem's eyes glowed red as she stared misa in the eyes. then misa's eyes glowed for a second & returned to normal. I'm gonna use this new power of mine to help L. after what L did for me i want to help him too.


End file.
